1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to display devices, and, more particularly, to a method of driving gate lines, a gate line drive circuit for performing the method, and a display device having the gate line drive circuit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, to reduce manufacturing costs and the total size of a panel module for a display device, an amorphous silicon gate (ASG) technology has been applied that includes simultaneously forming a gate drive circuit in a peripheral area of a panel and a switching device in a display area of the panel.
Since the ASG technology includes selectively outputting a clock signal in which the phase is continuously changing to generate a gate signal including a gate-on voltage and a gate-off voltage, a noise signal can be generated by the clock signal even when not generating the gate-on voltage. Accordingly, to minimize the noise signal generated when not generating the gate-on voltage, various structures have been proposed.
However, the ASG structures proposed thus far have not effectively controlled the noise signal generated when the temperature of a gate drive part becomes high due to being driven for a long time. Since the noise of the gate signal can reduce display quality as a result, an improved gate driving method is desired.